Fin-stabilized projectiles having a bursting charge containing shrapnel fragments such as steel balls and the like are well known. The shrapnel fragments are embedded in an embedding substance such as a plastic material. In a known projectile of this type, the nose and base portions of the projectile body are rigidly connected to respective ends of an internal connecting tube. The bursting charge containing the shrapnel fragments is formed in the vacant space surrounding the internal connecting tube between the nose and base portions of the ogival body.
It is also known to form the bursting charge containing the shrapnel fragments in such a manner as to not confine the shrapnel at the ogival peripheral area by a jacket casing surrounding such a bursting charge. Consequently, the full effect of the detonation can be expended on the bursting forth of the shrapnel fragments. That is, the force of the detonation need not provide energy to break through an outer jacket of steel or the like.
It is known that a sudden, very high acceleration occurs upon the discharge of the fin-stabilized projectile from the mortar barrel from which it is fired. Consequently, the bursting charge is exposed to very high thrust forces in the axial direction thereof with these forces being equivalent to an impact load on the bursting charge. The internal connecting tube may react to the very high thrust forces in a different manner than the bursting charge because the properties of the material in each of these parts are different, and their location with respect to the thrust forces is completely different. That is, the bursting charge is disposed between relatively small annular surface areas between the nose and base portions of the shell body. On the other hand, the internal connecting tube is rigidly connected with the nose and base portions. Because of the different effects of the stresses upon firing of and discharging the projectile from the barrel of the firearm, a stable unity between the projectile body and the bursting charge containing the shrapnel fragments is endangered. The bursting charge comes into direct contact with the inner tube or barrel wall upon discharge of the projectile because of its unencumbered peripheral area. Thus, the bursting charge is subject to additional stresses which may also impair the cohesion between the bursting charge and the internal connecting tube.